


Supernatural One-Shots

by llcatarina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 15:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6333802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/llcatarina/pseuds/llcatarina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I created this story to write when I'm in between fanfictions. It's my first time writing one-shots so I hope you like it.</p><p>I'll take requests and do some of them myself, and I'll be doing all characters that come to my mind. NO SMUT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ice Skating and Hot Cocoa [SamxReader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This was based on a preference written by Remembering_Monday on Wattpand.

You and the boys hadn't found any case for today, so you decided to just do nothing for one day. Just one day. That was all you wanted, but I guess that wasn't Sam's plan. He barged into your room and declared:

"You can't just sit there all day."

"I've done it before. Never underestimate my ability to idle." You answer, not taking your eyes out of your computer screen.

"C'mon. We should go out."

"That sounds like a horrible idea."

"I wasn't asking." He says as he tilts his head to the side.

"I'm going to get dressed." You sigh.

After you took a shower and got dressed, you headed downstairs and saw Sam waiting by the door.

"Isn't Dean coming?" You ask while looking around.

"No, it's just you and me."

"So, it's like a date?" You asked, staring at him. "You asked me out on a date."

"Wha-? No...I just..." He stumbles over his words, rubbing the back of his head. Then he quickly says:

"I mean, unless you want it to be a date, then I guess it can be."

"Yeah, I would like that." You say smiling. "So, where are we going?"

"I thought we could go ice skating." He answers, lifting up a bag where you guess were everything you would need.

He drives you to the nearest frozen pound and hands you the ice skates, his bright smile never leaving his face as he watches you pull them on. He then helps you onto the slick ice, never letting your hand go, except when occasionally one of you tumbled and crashed into the ice and laughed until your cheeks hurt.

The day quickly passed and, as your feet grew tired, you and Sam both retreated to a near coffee shop, sharing some hot cocoa the man had bought for you two.

"That was the most fun I've had in years, (Y/N)." He tells you, grinning widely when you placed a kiss on his scruffy cheek. "Do you think you'd like to go out again, sometime?"

"Definitely." You say, smiling as well.

After spending some time together on that coffee shop, you decide on going home and watch a movie. As you arrive, you see Dean quickly gathering his things and getting out of the living room through a different door, hoping that you two hadn't seen him. You ignore him and sit down next to Sam, who had put on (Y/F/M), and pull a blanket over both of you.

This day turned out way better than you had expected.


	2. Candy Wrappers [GabrielxReader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This was based on a preference written by Remembering_Monday on Wattpand.

You were sitting alone on the living room, the house completely quiet, instead of going on a hunt with Sam and Dean. They had decided that you still weren’t fully recovered from your last hunt, where you got attacked by a werewolf. But you felt fine.

You were changing between the channels, bored out of your mind and wishing something interesting would happen, when you noticed something shining through the corner of your eye. You got up and picked up what seemed like candy wrappers from the floor. Ugh, the boys must have forgotten to put this away, you thought to yourself. You went to put it away, but when you came back there where more on the same spot.

“Okay. Who’s there?” You shout to the empty room.

“Feisty.” You hear a voice say from behind you. You turn and see a man with brown hair and a matching leather jacket.

“Gabriel. Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing?”

“You wanted something to happen. Well, here I am.” He says while opening his arms and bowing slightly.

“And what exactly are we doing?” You look at him suspiciously.

“You’ll have to see.” The man says as he extends one hand at you. You eye him for a couple seconds, still suspicious. Oh, screw it, you think as you take his hand. Not like you had something better to do.

Gabriel zaps you to a huge candy store and you send him a look that clearly said ‘Seriously? A candy store? Really?’ and he merely shrugged.

“Whatever you want. Your pick.” He says, entering through the large doors.

You two enter the store and smell of sugar hits your face. The store had three floors and that meant that it had three times more candy, which made you smile like crazy. You ran through the store picking out your favorite kinds of sweets with Gabriel trailing behind you throwing stuff in the cart as well. Coming here didn’t seem silly anymore, instead it was exactly what you felt like doing. After all of this you head home, discussing what to do next and laughing the entire time, now that you had all the candy.

When you get there you and Gabriel settle in watching a movie (“Charlie and the Chocolate Factory? Really?” “It’s a good movie, (Y/N)!”), and while you go fetch a blanket, he makes the popcorn.

Almost all the candy was gone when he had to leave and, to be honest, you were a bit disappointed.

“Well, thanks. For, you know, not letting me die out of boredom.” You say, when he was about to leave.

“Your welcome. We should do this more often.” He answers while winking at you.

“Agreed.” You smile, and with that, he disappears.

When Sam and Dean got home and saw the living room covered in candy wrappers and unfinished desserts, they were a bit taken aback.

“Where did you get all that?” Dean asks surprised.

“Oh, this? I just found it.”


	3. Dysfunctional Family [SPNxReader]

"Guys, please!" I beg as I follow Dean across the house.

"No, (Y/N). Not going to happen." Dean says still not looking at me. Sam sighs from is place in front of the computer and starts going through the newspapers besides him.

"Sammy, you let me invite all our friends to pretend we are a family, right?"You ask, doing your best puppy dog eyes.

"First of all, most of them aren't even our friends." he affirms.

"So? It's just for one night, just so my boyfriend believes we're normal. Pretty please? I'll be responsible if anything goes wrong, I swear!"

"I guess..." Sam mumbles while Dean just nods.

You run to them and engulf them in a giant bear hug. "Thank you so much! I'll start calling them now!"

***

You and the boys had already stablished that Sam and Dean would be your brothers, so you were waiting for the others to arrive.

You had told Crowley that he would be your father, calling in some old favors. Next you told Jody that she would be your mother and that Cas was her brother. You then asked Gabriel to be your uncle since you liked having him around.

Everyone was arriving when you see Sam talking to himself at a corner. Oh no, you think, This better not be what I think it is.

You go up to him and whisper: "I saw you talking to no one. Is this what I'm thinking it is? Because it better freaking not."

"If you're thinking about an annoying devil then yes, it's exactly what you think it is." You could hear shouts from the living room. Why did I ever thought this was a good idea?

***

You were sitting at the table with your "family" and your four days boyfriend. He had arrive the second you put the fight between Crowley and Jody out and you had solved the Lucifer thing. He hadn't left Sam alone in three weeks and, as amusing as it was, he better not ruin this dinner. You had introduced your family to (Y/B/N) and, judging by the faces you were getting, no one seemed to like him. He somehow managed to insult everyone in the room without meaning.

"You know, I've never really liked sweets much. They're too bad for your health." As soon as those words left your boyfriend's mouth you knew it was over. You kicked Gabriel under the tabel as he was about to get up to do God knows what.

Everyone was eating in silence as your boyfriend just kept talking about something pointless and you see Sam looking at the wall besides him, nodding his head and murmuring "You're right, he really is a douche." You sigh as Jody starts to collect plates and going to the kitchen. You get up and help.

"Hey, (Y/N), don't forget to bring me the fruit salad!" your boyfriend yells.

"Sure thing!" you yell back.

"Fruit salad?" Jody asks.

"I have no idea. Just throw some apples in a bowl and hope for the best." you say walking in the kitchen.

You were cutting the pie when you here screaming again. You sigh and go to the dinning room and see Sam up with his hand out, Gabriel laughing, a floating knife and a scared (Y/B/N). Castiel was nowhere to be found.

"What the actual hell happened now?"

"Let's just say that the conversation took a religious turn and Luci there is not amused." Crowley says.

"Ugh, I can't believe this..." you walk to your boyfriend and grab the knife.

"Now apologize." you say to an empty space.

"Uh, (Y/N)? He's over there?" Sam says pointing at the space behind you. You turn around.

"It doesn't matter. He got the memo, right?"

"Yeah, and he says, and I quote, 'I may be satan but I have standards.'" You send Sam one of your looks and he quickly says sorry for Lucifer. Your boyfriend gets up and starts running to the door:

"Y'all are crazy!"

"Oh, isn't he staying for pie?" Jody asks.

"Call me!" you scream at him while he ran out of the door. "Well, that went better than expected."


	4. Through the Phone [DeanxReader]

There wasn’t anything suspicious about the ice cream truck and that was weird.

You were on stakeout for a case. Not your case though, the boys case. They had called earlier in the day, asking if you could help them on this supposed shapeshifter. It won’t take long, they said. And you were stupid enough to actually believe them. That’s the reason why you have been sitting on this godforsaken car for four hours. Wait until I get my hands on them, you thought, just wait.

Your phone rings and you pick up without checking the I.D., which was probably a bad idea:

“Wherever you are Dean, I swear to God, I will get this case of yours and I will shove it up your ass.”

“Uhh…It’s actually Sam, so…”

“Same goes for you. Where are you guys, anyways?”

“At the motel, we jus-”

“At the motel? And what exactly am I doing here? Nothing has happened and nothing is going to happen. Are you sure this is something?”

“That’s what I’m trying to tell you. I didn’t knew you were here. Dean told me you couldn’t come.”

“He told me to keep my eyes open for something. I’ve been here for hours.” You explained, getting really suspicious. It wasn’t like Dean to do something like this.

“He was supposed to…” You hear Sam sigh on the other end of the line. “Wait a sec, I’m going to pass the phone.”

You could tell they were fighting about something and, after some struggling, you finally hear Dean’s voice.

“(Y/N), how are you?” he asks trying to be polite.

“Screw you. Why did you call me here if there wasn’t any case?” You asked, your voice a bit high-pitched caused by you struggling not to scream at him.

“I’m sorry.” He mumbles. “I was supposed to, uh…ask you something but I couldn’t so…sorry.”

You some fuss again and then you hear Sam’s voice on the other side:

“Hey, sorry (Y/N), could you just wait a minute? I’ll call you back.” And then the line went dead.

Well, that was weird, you think to yourself. You weren’t mad anymore, just plain curious. What was so embarrassing that Dean couldn’t ask you? You two have known each other for a long time and he had always been pretty straight forward with you. So you were expectantly waiting for the next call. About two minutes later, the phone rings again.

“I just wanted to ask you if you would like to go out with me sometime, that’s it.” Dean said from the other side of the line, and then the line went dead again.

You were taken aback, to say the least. What the hell just happened?, you think. After the initial shock, the biggest smile spreads in your face as you quickly pick up the phone and dial the number Dean called you from.

“(Y/N)?” Sam picks up and says, like he was expecting you.

“Yup. Now tell your idiot of a brother to be ready, I’m picking him up in ten so we can have dinner.” You say and hang up.

Apparently, coming here wasn’t a waste of time after all.


	5. Quest for Pie [SPNxReader]

"Hey, (Y/N)? Since you're up, can you go buy some pie?" Dean shouts from the couch.

"How does that even make any sense?" You say entering the living room.

"It doesn't have to make sense. I want pie."

You sigh. Walking through the front door, you get your coat from the hanger and put it on. While doing it, you ask them if they want anything else.

"Just the pie, thank you!" Dean screams back at you.

You open the door and see that is pouring rain. You put the hood of the jacket up and walk to the car. After a bit of driving, you find a little local market and pull over. You get inside, wetting everything around you and look around trying to find any kind of pie.

"Sorry?" You ask the lady behind the counter. "Could you tell me where the pie is?"

"Sorry, sweetie. We just sold out."

"Oh, okay. Thanks, anyways." You say and walk out of the store.

You get in the car and drive around trying to find any other store. You finally come across this supermarket and stop the car. As you enter, a little bell rings and you are, once again, soaking wet. You look around for pie and, as you found none again, you go ask the teenager that was working there where you could find it.

"Hey, do you have any pie?"

"No, sorry. We ran out of pie yesterday."

You could do nothing but stare at him, a bit taken aback, for a couple seconds but then you shrug it off and walk out of the store. You get in the car and drive to the nearest dinner you could find. You step out of the car and go straight for the man behind the register.

"Hey, do you happen to have any pie?"

"Sorry." He shrugs.

You walk out and try to find it anywhere else. After a couple minutes, you remember the Gas-n-Sip at the entrance of the town. You quickly drive there and pull over. At this point, you were almost running to the cashier.

"Do you have pie?"

"No." The man says while shaking his head, stepping away from you.

"Oh, for God's sake!" You say, walking out.

You get in the car and make the rash decision of going to the nearest town to get pie. About three miles away from the small town, you feel your car slowing down.

"What? No. No, not now. What are you doing?" You say to your car as it eventually comes to a stop. "Oh, just great. Cool. Wonderful!" You notice you were without any gas. How did I not notice this before? Am I stupid?

You walk out of the car and into the pouring rain. You take your phone out of your pocket to try and call Sam, but it doesn't have any battery.

"Seriously?"

Well, I guess I have to walk there..., you think. About forty five minutes later, you arrive at a small store and make your way to the young lady at the counter, dripping water everywhere.

"Please, tell me you have pie." You said desperately. She inches away from you and shakes her head. "Oh, screw this."

You walk to the back of the store and grab some random cake.

"I'll take this."

The girl purses her lips and mumbles a 'okay...'.

When you finally get home an hour and a half later, soaking wet and annoyed beyond belief, you throw the bag with the cake on it before taking off your jacket. You start to walk to your room to change clothes when you hear Dean's voice.

"(Y/N), this is not pie. This is cake."

"So?" You answer while rolling your eyes.

"So, I asked for pie, not cake."

"Well, life isn't fair Dean. Deal with it!" You scream at him before you stomp furiously to your room.

"What's up with her?" Dean asks Sam, turning away from the spot you had disappeared from. Sam just shrugs.

"How should I know?" And then resume to watch the movie on TV, ignoring the profanities shouted from behind your room's closed door.


	6. Salt 'n Burn [SPNxReader]

“It’s official. This is the worst case I’ve ever worked on, and that’s including the one with the dog as a suspect.”

You were with Sam and Dean working on what supposedly should have been an easy salt and burn. But, of course, it wasn’t. You had to be on a case with a teenage vengeful spirit going through puberty. And you couldn’t find out the damn thing she was attached to.

Sam and Dean were trying to find out what it was before she killed anyone else and you were trying to distract her.

“Look, you don’t have to do this. You can just let go.” You try to reason with her, already annoyed.

“Don’t tell me how to live my life!”

“You’re a ghost!” You scream at her.

“Ugh!” She groans before disappearing in front of your eyes.

You decide to call Sam to see if he’s any closer to find anything, but you go straight to the voicemail.

“You better be close finding the god dammed thing. I came here for a case, not for babysitting a bratty kid with anger issues.” You say after the beep.

You start to walk to the door of the girl’s room, but it suddenly closes in your face. You turn around and see the spirit walking towards you, so you quickly search your pockets for something made out of iron but you had nothing. You start to back away to the door but the ghost throws you at the wall. As it was starting to come near you again, it bursts into flames.

You quickly get up and walk down the stairs, making your way to the black ’67 Impala that was parked in front of the house. You entered the backseat and relaxed.

“That was awful and I’m looking forward to never do that again.” You say.

“So, who wants to hit he nearest bar after that?” Dean asks.

“I’m in.” Sam answers at the same time you say “Why not?”

Only a beer could make this day suck a little bit less.


	7. Idiots [DeanxReader]

The lock on the door is broken so you just let yourself in.

You had heard about a vampire nest on the outskirts of town and were checking the interior of a building in ruins while Dean was looking outside. Sam had stayed in the motel doing some research on the case you had originally intended to take care of.

Everything around you was dark so you turned you flashlight on. You swipe the beam of light across the room and go further into the house, passing from division to division. At one point you come across a blocked path and quickly decided that it was too risky going alone. You turn around and come to face with a middle-aged man, who bares his fangs at you. He pushes you to the floor but you swiftly get on your feet and punch him in the face. He stumbles back and you take that on your advantage by cutting his head off. You try to run back outside but there were two more vampires at your side. You try to fight them of but one of them manages to stab you in the stomach, after you killed the other one. Somehow, you manage to get rid of this vampire as well and stumble back to the front door, feeling the fresh night air hit your face as you open it.

Dean hears the door open and turns to you. He drops his flashlight as he runs in your direction, calling your name.

"(Y/N)! What happened?" He asks while putting pressure on the wound.

"Vampires." You simply say as you let yourself fall on his arms.

"We have to take you to a hospital, c'mon." He says as he carries you to the Impala.

"What? No!" You start to struggle out of his grip. "Just take me to the motel, Sam can patch it up."

"No way. This could get infected an-" He starts but you cut him off.

"To the motel, Dean." You order him, looking as serious as you could.

He looks like he is going to argue, but he let's it go and drives to the motel. He carries you to your shared room and places you right in front of Sam. Sam attends to your wounds as Dean tells him what happened the best as he could.

After you rest a bit, Dean sits at the end of your bed. You already knew what was coming.

"So, why didn't you want to go to the hospital?"

"I just- I don't like them, okay?" You mutter.

"No way...Are you- Are you scared of hospitals?" He says obviously trying not to laugh.

"Shut up." You mumble as you push him away from you. You cross your arms over your chest.

"You're so adorable..." he murmurs. He uncrossed your arms and lightly pecks you in the lips.

"I thought of the word sexylicious, but I guess adorable is okay too." You respond.

"Sure thing." He says, getting up and ruffling your hair, laughing when you quickly start to brush it with your fingers to make sure it was still fine.

"I am!" You shout at him while he's leaving, mumbling under your breath as he leaves "Idiot."

After you were alone with your thoughts for quite a while you start to think about what happened today.

"Wait a second...Did he...just kissed me?" You exclaim out loud, getting up and running outside through the door where Dean had just left.

Sam merely rolls his eyes has he sees you run away.

"You're both idiots."


	8. Monopoly [SPNxReader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This had a little bit more swearing than normal, so I hope you don't mind (tell me if you do, so I can change it though). Also, this was mildly based on a video I saw on Youtube, which I don't remember the name.

"We should play a game." Gabriel suddenly exclaimed.

You were doing your weekly "Bonding Time". You don't have a clue on who had the idea first, but that person could go to hell. I mean, you thought, who would want this kind of torture?

You, the brothers and some angels were sitting on the living room in an awkward silence with only the TV and Dean's obnoxious chewing as a background sound. You had made popcorns as an excuse of getting out of the room and the peace lasted for about 3 minutes when the microwave started beeping. Rude.

"That is the worst idea I've ever heard." You say, but your voice was muffled by some louder yeahs.

"What game are we going to play?" Castiel asks.

"Twister?"

"NO!" Everyone screams at the same time. Last time, Twister hadn't gone to well and it ended in a trip to the E.R., not to mention several emotional traumas. But that's a story for another day, am I right?

"What about Charades?" Sam proposes.

"Yeah...I don't think so. I don't do charades." Dean says.

"What then?" Lucifer asks.

"Monopoly, anyone?" Balthazar asks no one in particular.

"This isn't going to end well..." You mumble.

***

"Okay! Let's get started." Sam says happily. "I get the car."

"No, I want the car." Dean replies while taking the car away from Sam.

"But I'm going to play with the car." Sam takes the car back. Dean looks over from his hand at him slowly and shouts as he jumps on top of him and starts attacking:

"I. Get. The. FUCKING CAR!"

"Has anyone seen the iron?" Castiel asks over all the fuss.

***

"The card says I have to collect 200 thousand dollars, guys. Pay up." Lucifer says with his palm extended and a smirk on his face.

"Fuck off." You say as you throw half of your money at his face.

Gabriel slowly looks down at his own money with an horrified expression. He didn't have enough.

***

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Dean counts out loud until he reaches his destination. "Shit. Whose property is that?"

"Mine. You own me 20 million dollars." Balthazar says looking half amused and half guilty.

Dean looks at the angel slowly, throws his piece on the table and storms out of the living room.

"Oh, c'mon, Dean. Don't be such a baby!" You yell at him.

***

"Give any player 5 million dollars." Sam reads his card out loud, then proceeds to put said money on the table. "Okay, who wants it more?"

You were about to take it when you see Gabriel pointing an angel blade at you. You slowly put your hands up and back away, letting him take the money.

"That's right." He whispers.

***

You were all in silence facing the board game. Then Lucifer quickly gets up and throws the board across the room, spilling everything in it, and stomping out of the room. Gabriel followed suit, both of them saying things like:

"Fuck this shit."

"I'll see you all in hell, bitches."

"Does this mean that I won?" asks Balthazar, since he was the one who had more money. Everyone left in the room groans.

Just as expected, this evening did not end well.


	9. I'll See You Around [LuciferxReader]

"That is the tenth demon summoning this week, holy shit." You say as you walk into the living room.

"Well, the apocalypse ain't solving itself." Dean says, not bothering to look at you.

"It's not normal."

"We're not normal."

"Touché." You say and sit down on an armchair behind them. "So, the apocalypse, uh?"

"Apparently." Sam says. Both of them were bent over a table discussing something and paying you no attention whatsoever.

"Is there anything I can do?" You ask hopefully. Dean sighs and Sam looks up as if to ask for patience.

"Here." He says after writing down something and handing it to you. "Go see if you can find Satan there." And after saying that he gets back to work again.

"Haha, very funny." You say, but start heading to the door anyway, since you had nothing better to do.

You get your coat, shout goodbye at the door entrance and start making your way to your car.

***

When you get to the location Sam gave to you, you stop your car. It was merely woods but you could see a path making its way between the trees.

"Because that's not creepy at all." You mumble to yourself.

You get out of the car and go to the trunk only taking a handgun with you. As you start walking into the forrest, you find it oddly silent and consider going back but you were already far away from your car and it was probably nothing.

After some time walking, you were almost giving up and turning around when an old, abandoned house claimed your attention. You look around, behind you and then back to the house again.

Somehow, this doesn't feel safe, you think, but start walking in its direction nonetheless. When you reach it, you push the door open with a very audible creek. Shit. You walk upstairs and all the doors are close except the one at the end of the poorly lighted hallway. You step closer and peek inside. There's a man standing on the other side of the room, facing the window. You try to turn away and head to the door, but that was obviously not in the man's plans.

"Where do you think you're going?"

You fully enter the room.

"I, uh...I was going to, uh...the bathroom...obviously. So, if you would be kind enough I would, you know..." You said pointing in the door. The man was looking at you funny and you really hoped he wasn't who you thought he was.

"I don't think so. Do you know who I am?" He says, but not in a you-should-fear-me way, more in a curious way. Like he wanted your opinion on something.

"Look, man, I came here as a joke. You weren't really supposed to be here, okay?" You say, praying he would just let you go.

He was still looking funny at me.

"What?" You say actually scared.

"I'll let you go if you don't tell anyone I was here." He says looking dead serious.

"Say that again?" You answer utterly confused.

"I just wanted to come somewhere quiet and have a break. If you don't tell anyone and ruin this for me, I'll let you go."

"Uh, o-okay." You say nodding and retreating towards the door.

"Great. I'll see you around." He says, looking at you in the eyes and turning to the window again.

When you're out of the room, you close the door and sprint down the stairs and all the way to your car. You try to put as much distance between you and the Devil as you could.

While in the car you started to relive the moments from some minutes ago. His words - I'll see you around. - didn't leave your mind. God, I hope not, you think more out of principle than anything else. Actually, for some strange reason, you couldn't wait to know more about that mysterious blond man.

When you got home, Dean and Sam offer you dinner. You only look at them with the best straight face you could make and, before heading upstairs, say to Sam:

"I hate you."


	10. You Won't Regret This [GabrielxReader]

You hear the alarm clock going off and instantly groan. You slowly get up and make your way to the calendar at the other side of the room, marking yet another day in it. Yet another day without Gabriel. Since he died, you kept a calendar partially to tell yourself that if you made your way through all of those other days, you certainly could make it through another one.

You head to the kitchen and even though there is obviously a man sitting there eating, you pay no attention to him since it's too early to give a damn and you think his just a hallucination our something.

You had grabbed your bowl and set it on the table and you were about to pour the cereal when you notice there was none. There is only one person who is annoying enough to eat all your cereal even though you told him multiple time to not do it. You slowly look up and fully acknowledge the man in front of you.

Gabriel.

You honestly don't know whether to hug him, kiss him or slap him across the face. You decide on the latest.

"I presume you're angry at me." He states.

"Who wouldn't be angry? You ate all of my cereal and faked your death for three years!"

"Yeah, sorry about that..." He says rubbing the back of his neck cheaply. "But I can explain."

"Then explain." You cross your arms over your chest.

"I haven't eaten anything in years." He says dead serious.

"I was talking about faking your death, you douche."

"Ah, I...do not have a good explanation for that."

"As I thought."

He got up and hugged you, and even though you were dying to hug back, you stand your ground.

"Look, (Y/N), I'm sorry. I really am." He looked actually sad. "Please, let me try again?"

You look at him for a couple of seconds and tried to find the strength to not give in but you liked him way too much. You sigh.

"I better not regret this." You tell him.

He smiles and kisses you in your cheek.

"You won't, I promise." He then started rambling on and on about in how many dates he would take you and where until you shut him up with a kiss.

"That's great, but the only thing I really want right now is some cereal." You say smiling.


	11. Movie Marathon [GabrielxFriend!Reader]

"I swear to god if you eat that last piece of pie while I'm gone I will never speak to you again. I'm so serious." Dean said while putting his jacket on.

He and Sam were going out for a hunt, leaving you all alone in the bunker. You had broken your leg during a previous hunt that obviously didn't go as smoothly as planned, so you were stuck inside the house. Not that you minded, finally you had time to catch up on your favorite show on Netflix.

As soon as they left, you headed to the kitchen to get all your snacks. You had already put out a bunch of blankets and pillows so everything was ready to go.

When you walked back to the living room, you saw that instead of Netflix's home page, what seemed like the beginning of porn was playing.

"You know, you really need a new code to say hello. This is getting a bit out of control." You said onto nothing.

"Really? I think it works just fine." You hear a voice say by the door step.

You turn around and see Gabriel standing there with his hands in his pockets and a smirk on his face.

"I heard you were having a Netflix marathon." He continues.

"Well, it's a private ma-"

"I didn't finish. I heard you were having a Netflix marathon so I took the liberty of inviting myself 'cause you obviously forgot."~

"Obviously..." You repeated sarcastically while rolling your eyes. "Fine. But please try to not set fire to the house this time."

"I'll try." He agrees with a smile.

You finally sit down and curl up in your blankets while he sits down beside you and takes a bag of chips. You start to put Pitch Perfect on but Gabriel stops you.

"Please tell me we're not watching Pitch Perfect again."

"What? You liked it!" You defend the movie.

"No, I dealt with it, there's a difference." He then proceeds to take the remote away from me. "Let's go to ShowTime movies."

"Uh, no." You say taking the remote back.

"Oh, they made a new Paranormal Activity." He suddenly says. "They say it's the scariest one yet."

"I don't think so. It's probably just average." You say as you keep scrolling. "I mean, we're definitely going to watch it, just not tonight. It doesn't feel like the right night."

"Okay, but we're definitely watching it."

You keep scrolling until Gabriel speaks up once again.

"Spring Breakers?"

You glare at him and he looks away mumbling something like "...it was just an idea."

"The Decapitating, The Frightening, The Crisping, The Worsening, Evil Death...what?" Gabriel reads out of the screen as you scroll. "Give me that." He says, and then takes the remote out of your hand.

"Okay, we got Breakfast Club, Mean Girls..."

"Oh, Mean Girls." You say, getting more comfortable on the couch.

"What about it?"

"Mean Girls is awesome."

"Uh, I never watched it." Gabriel shrugs.

"You what? You-" At this, you take a deep breathe. "YOU never saw Mean Girls? That's it, we're watching Mean Girls right now. Seriously, it's amazing."

"But you already saw it."

"But I wanna watch you watch it." You take the remote out of his hands and he scoffs at the idea.

He cuddles up to you and puts his arm around your shoulders.

"Mean Girls! You're gonna freak out." You keep talking about the movie until he shushes you. "Okay, fine, I'm sorry..."

***

"I'm just saying that I thought it was better."

"You're insane. It's awesome." You defend the movie as Gabriel insists it's not that good. "You're going to be quoting the movie all week."

"That's...probably true." He finally agrees.

"Soooo...what're we watching next?"


	12. Dirty Joke [GabrielxFriend!Reader]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: This one is very short because it's just a random idea I had in the moment. Sorry about that.

"Tell me the dirtiest joke you can think of." You say as you run into the room.

"Now, why would I do that?" Dean says as him, Sam and Cas turn away from their research and to you.

"That's easy: What's the difference between being hungry and being horny?" Gabriel says suddenly popping up in the bunker.

"Never mind, I found it." You say while looking at your phone and quietly chuckling to yourself, heading to your room again.

"So, you don't want to know the end of my joke?" Gabriel shouts after you.

"Not really."

"Are you sure? 'Cause it's really good."

"I'm good." You say still looking at your phone.

You start to go up the stairs when you hear Gabriel screaming the punchline and actually laugh at how ridiculous the joke is.

"Where you put the cucumber!"


End file.
